


Pretty little facade

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted ironies and ugly truths of how love between two broken souls would turn out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty little facade

They like to pretend sometimes. Pretend like they're normal people with normal lives. They go all the way to the beach so they could take little barefoot walks until the cold breeze stiffens their feet too much to move and so they sit down on the scratchy uncomfortable sand huddled into each other. The pregnant silences would turn into tales of Patterson's childhood adventures that they both knew Tasha could recite word to word by now but Tasha likes the gleam in her eyes when she tells them and how her own voice would croak and the bell-like laughter would follow soon after, and then she'd steal a few kisses and pretend how she won't be woken up by that same voice screaming from the nightmares in a few hours, how tear filled & bloodshot those gleaming eyes would be, and how their pretty little facade of a perfect normal relationship would shatter and mirror their broken souls and how the joy would turn into disdain at the ugly truth of how they could never achieve that. Was the fighting part of the facade too? Tasha didn't really know. They always seemed to end up colliding back together either way, and their jobs didn't really allow for them to avoid each other. She laughed at the twisted irony, hoped there was some version of them, in one of those alternate universes Patterson kept talking about that had the normalcy she knew they both yearned for.


End file.
